


Special to Another Person

by aroacewritingplace



Series: Parley Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacewritingplace/pseuds/aroacewritingplace
Summary: Tumblr ask: Number 3 Parley Drabble for fluff? You said you’d do it and I’d die to see that.3. “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nooo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”





	Special to Another Person

Harley moved the pile of clothes off the chair, plopping it onto the floor. After a moment’s deliberation, he began to dig through it. He honestly couldn’t remember whether these were clean clothes or not, all he knew was that he was cold and he couldn’t find his hoodie.

He had other sweatshirts, of course, but he was looking for a specific hoodie. It was one of the hoodies he had brought with him from Rose Hill when he moved up here. A plain dark green hoodie without its drawstrings and a rip in one of the pockets, it really wasn’t special to anyone else but Harley. The hoodie was familiar, comfortable, and it reminded him of home. It reminded him of curling up with Abbie on the sofa and watching Jeopardy reruns and it reminded him of times he stayed up, stoking their fireplace in the dead of winter as he waited up for his mom to get back from work, and Harley couldn’t find the damn hoodie.

Harley shoved the fruitless pile of clothes aside and pulled back the quilt on his bed; maybe he had left it somewhere in there? No, it wasn’t there either, so Harley abandoned his messy room and headed to the common room. Peter was in there, curled up on the large gray couch and swamped in a large blue blanket, watching television as the snowstorm raged on outside. FRIDAY had turned the heat up pretty well, but it was still a little chilly for Harley’s taste, and Peter had always had a tough time thermoregulating in the cold. Harley scanned the room quickly but was unable to spot the green garment from where he stood. He sighed, rubbing his arms with his hands.

“Darlin’,” Harley finally asked, walking a little closer to the couch. “Have you seen my hoodie?” He really wanted to sit down next to his boyfriend, but he also just wan

Peter stilled, mid-reach toward the hot chocolate that rested on the side table. “Nooo.” He drew out that one word, sounding guiltier and guiltier the longer he held it out. Peter reached out and grabbed the mug, and Harley could see dark green fabric around his wrist.

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” Fondness bloomed in Harley’s chest as Peter looked over at him and nodded shyly. Harley quickly went back to his room and grabbed a sweatshirt at random, hurrying back to the couch to slide up next to his boyfriend. “When did you steal that from my room, hm?”

Peter moved the blanket to envelop Harley in the blanket cocoon. Harley leaned against the back of the couch as Peter moved to rest his head on Harley. “I’m not sure. Before I sat down on the couch, I guess. It’s a nice hoodie.”

Harley snorted derisively. “No, it ain’t. It’s got holes and stains ‘n shit. I’ve had that thing for ages.”

“But that’s why I like it,” Peter said softly, fondly. “Wearing it feels like being hugged by you all the time. Keeps me warm.”

Harley laughed, not bothering to disguise the wide smile that grew on his face. “That stupid sweatshirt won’t ever compare to the real thing, though, right?”

Peter hummed. “I dunno, I’m pretty happy with this guy. Maybe I need a reminder of the real thing-” Peter’s words dissolved into bright laughter as Harley turned underneath him to wrap him up in a tight squeeze, every inch of their body pressing together from the tip of Peter’s unnaturally cold nose to the slippers on his feet. Harley felt the rough material of that green hoodie rub against his hands as he hugged Peter close.

Peter’s laughed was muffled against Harley’s chest, a vibration he felt in his heart. “There it is. You’re right, you are better than a hoodie.”

“I should think so,” Harley huffed. He released Peter slightly, but Peter continued to rest most of his weight on him. “You plannin’ on giving that sweatshirt back anytime soon, darlin’?”

“I’m not sure. I’m sorta growing attached to this ratty old thing.”

“Hey,” Harley pushed Peter’s shoulder gently. “Be nice to it. It’s been through a lot. But… I guess you can keep it.” Harley dropped a kiss on top of Peter’s head before resuming his hand running through his brown curls. “It looks better on you anyhow.”

A soft pink blush spread across Peter’s cheeks, and Harley smiled as he snuggled closer. Maybe his hoodie could be special to another person, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a collection of my tumblr ask prompts!! fun times :)  
> comments and kudos fuel me. I love them. And I love you!  
> tumblr: the-end-of-endgame


End file.
